Love song for a Vampire
by Koji-Sakurazuka
Summary: Un songfic,dos hombres,su última noche juntos...la luna recogerá lágrimas de sangre.YAOI


Soy Kôji Sakurazuka. Este es un songfic de Metal Gear Solid, la famosa saga de espionaje. Es yaoi asi que si no te gustan estos temas...no lo leas!bobo!bueno, dicho esto, creo que es obvia la parejita de marras así que pasaré al típico disclamer: los personajes de MGS no son míos, son de Konami y de Hideo Kojima y la canción pertenece a la banda sonora de "Drácula de Francis Ford Coppola", cantada por Annie Lennox. El nombre Vlad se lo puse yo al personaje, no me matéis U.

**Love song for a Vampire**

_Come into these arms again  
and lay your body down_

Podía sentirlo...el calor de aquel cuerpo firme y musculoso contra el suyo, algo mas delgado...la piel de cobre del marine contrastaba con la palidez del rumano.  
Vamp jadeaba, su rostro se cubría de un suave rubor , sus jadeos cada vez se hacían más y más intensos según Scott lo iba acariciando con cariño. La ropa yacía tirada en el suelo de la habitación del comandante sin ningún tipo de cuidado, eso era un símbolo de la pasión de ambos amantes hacia el resto del mundo que vivía fuera de esas paredes de cemento.

-Scott...-sus manos acariciaron la cara de su amado con ternura, ambas pieles eran suaves y calientes al tacto.  
-Shhh...tranquilo Vlad...estoy contigo...-se acercó lo suficiente como para poder besar sus mejillas y sus labios, suavemente al principio, hasta hacerse más y más apasionado cada vez.

_The rhythm of this trembling heart  
is beating like a drum_

El marine tumbó a su amante sobre la mullida cama de matrimonio, quien los recibió con los brazos abiertos.  
El corazón de Vamp comenzó a latir rápidamente, aquella sensación solo la probaba cuando estaba con su querido comandante, no había nadie a quien amase como le amaba a él.

_It beats for you it bleeds for you  
it knows now how it sounds_

_For it is the drum of drums  
it is the song of songs_

-Scott...-tomó su mano y la puso sobre su pecho desnudo y lampiño-lo oyes?Es mi corazón; solo late por ti...solo sangra por ti...yo solo existo por ti  
-Vlad...cómo es posible que te ame tanto...ahora se que sonido tiene el amor...-prodigaba sus caricias por todo el cuerpo del vampiro, el cual se estremecía a cada roce, a cada palabra susurrada que acariciaba su oído.  
Cada vez, los abrazos y los besos pasaban a ser más íntimos, más apasionados; Vamp pensaba que el calor que sentía en su interior iba a consumirlo, sus colmillos estaban afilados y se acercaban poco a poco al cuello del hombre que se encontraba encima suyo, pero al ser consciente de sus acciones, se detuvo.  
-Qué ocurre? No quiero que pares...  
-Pero Scott...tú...yo no quiero hacerte daño

-Cómo podrías hacérmelo?Es tu deseo probar mi sangre y es mi deseo que la pruebes-expuso su cuello ante su amado, sin reservas-adelante...es lo que tu deseas, y es lo que yo deseo...  
El vampiro no tuvo que pensárselo dos veces seguidas; sus blancos colmillos, afilados como la noche, se clavaron con sorprendente delicadeza en la garganta del marine; este se estremeció, sus gemidos llenaron la habitación, cargándola de un ambiente apasionado y febril. Vamp se deleitaba con la sangre de su amado como si se tratase del mejor de los vinos existentes en el mundo, mientras él mismo era presa nuevamente de las caricias de Scott, que ya habían pasado a sus partes más íntimas y sagradas, reservadas al gran amor de su vida...porque si, para el vampiro aquello era la vida.  
Hicieron el amor una y otra vez aquella noche tan hermosa en la que ni siquiera las luces de la ciudad podían apagar el brillo majestuoso de la luna llena, que pendía del cielo, iluminando la habitación en tinieblas del comandante con su pálida luz. Vamp saboreaba la sangre de su amado, Scott probaba el sudor de su hermoso vampiro; los jadeos, la pasión, los gemidos y los muelles de la cama llenaban el ambiente quedo del cuarto.

Y así continuaron hasta que el alba rompió con su toque dorado el negro de la noche.

_Once I had the rarest rose  
that ever deemed to bloom_

Podía oír el corazón del marine contra su oído, y unas cálidas manos acariciando sus cabellos negros.

-Vlad...siento tener que despertarte, pero ya son las tres de la tarde; debo dirigirme al río Hudson, ya sabes.

El rumano gruñó un poco y se despertó; fijó sus ojos en los del comandante.

-Es verdad...hoy tenías la misión en el petrolero; ya se me iba a olvidar-se levantó de encima de su pareja y se sentó en la cama, mirando como su amor se levantaba y se dirigía al cuarto de baño, no sin antes dedicarle una pequeña sonrisa.

Pasaron bastantes minutos en los que el marine acababa de vestirse; Vamp lo observaba sentado en el borde de la cama, con sólo unos boxers puestos.  
-No es una misión peligrosa, verdad? No corres...ningún peligro en ese barco  
-Claro que no, es tan solo dar una arenga a los marines y presentarles un nuevo tipo de arma-se puso su gorra y se giró para ver al vampiro-estoy bien?

Vamp se levantó y fue hacia él; le colocó bien la gorra y le tomó por los hombros.

-Scott...ten cuidado vale? No soportaría perderte. Tú y Helena sois las personas más importantes para mi  
El comandante lo abrazó tiernamente por la cintura y depositó un apasionado beso en los fríos labios del rumano.

-Vlad...te prometo que volveré sano y salvo; pase lo que pase, siempre estaré a tu lado-el vampiro se recostó sobre su pecho-Vlad...por favor, cuida de Helena mientras yo estoy fuera, esta bien?

-Claro; pero no tardes mucho en regresar  
-Tranquilo...vendré cuanto antes-se separó de él con bastante reparo y se dirigió hacia la puerta del cuarto, pero antes de salir se giró-te amo, Vlad  
-Yo también te amo, Scott

El marine sonrió y salió por la puerta de la habitación.  
Vamp se apoyó contra la pared de la ventana y miró por ella como el comandante se marchaba; su boca esbozó una sonrisa, se sentía el ser más afortunado del mundo entero, pues poseía el corazón del hombre más maravilloso que existía.

_Cruel winter chilled the bud  
and stole my flower too soon_

Era más de medianoche; Vamp recorría la casa como un animal enjaulado, preocupado por su comandante, pues aún no había llegado de la misión.  
El rumano agitó su cabeza con fuerza.

-Me estoy poniendo paranoico...Scott está bien, era sólo dar una charla a un grupo de jovencitos imberbes; qué podría ir mal?  
Decidió sentarse en el sofá de la sala y encender la televisión; comenzó a pasar canales hasta que encontró el canal de noticias. El locutor hablaba en un tono tenso mientras en el fondo del decorado televisivo aparecía una pantalla con una vista de un barco destrozado:  
-"Buenas noches señoras y señores. Interrumpimos la programación para dar una noticia de última hora: un barco petrolero ha sido destruido por un acto terrorista; se sabe por fuentes muy fiables que el responsable de tal hecho ha sido el soldado conocido Solid Snake.  
En el accidente han fallecido infinidad de soldados de la Marina estadounidense, incluido el comandante Scott Dolph, quien se encontraba a bordo".

_Oh loneliness Oh hopelessness  
to search the ends of time  
For there is in all the world  
no greater love than mine._

Vamp ni siquiera apagó el televisor; sus piernas habían reaccionado por él al oír el último nombre dicho por el presentador.  
Salió de la casa como una exhalación, pasando al lado de los transeúntes como un rayo; sus botas negras repiqueteaban contra el suelo mojado de las calles de New York, y su gabardina casi volaba debido al viento.  
Llegó a las orillas del río Hudson, donde los equipos de rescate llevaban los cadáveres de los soldados que habían rescatado del desastre; miró a todos lados, buscando lo que le interesaba, esperando poder comprobar que el locutor de noticias estaba equivocado...Scott TENÍA que estar vivo.  
Los familiares de las víctimas inundaban las orillas, los lamentos, los gemidos de dolor, las imprecaciones contra Dios llenaban el ambiente; Vamp reconoció uno de aquellos gritos, conocía muy bien esa voz:  
-Como que no puedo ver a mi padre!Apártese de en medio!Quiero ver al Comandante Dolph!  
-Helena...que haces aquí? Usted también esta aquí, Comandante Jackson..  
-Vamp...-la chica se lanzó al cuello del rumano y desahogó sus lágrimas-Vamp...él...él esta...papá está...  
El vampiro se separo de Helena y apartó bruscamente al soldado que les impedía el paso.

_Love oh love ... still falls the rain_

La lluvia mojaba su piel cobriza y su corto cabello rubio. Las gotas se arremolinaban en las pestañas de sus ojos firmemente cerrados.  
La lluvia mojaba su piel pálida como el mármol y su largo cabello negro. Las gotas sanguinolentas caían de sus ojos totalmente abiertos.

_Love oh love ... still falls the night_

La luna brillaba con fuerza a pesar de la lluvia, iluminando su uniforme hecho jirones, la sangre que brotaba de su boca, de las heridas de su cabeza y del agujero de bala en su pecho.  
La luna iluminaba su gabardina empapada, su labio tembloroso, su expresión desesperada y perdida, sus manos apretadas en puños y las lágrimas de sangre que estaba derramando.

_Love oh love ... damned forever_

Cayó de rodillas junto a aquel cuerpo, frío y sin vida; sus brazos temblaban cuando fue a cogerlo y a abrazarlo, apoyándolo en su regazo. Su voz, otrora profunda y poderosa, ahora apenas si podía salir de su ser.  
S...Scott? Vamos...esto no tiene gracia. Scott despierta!-lo zarandeó con fuerza, pero lo único que obtuvo en respuesta fue más sangre proveniente del marine muerto; los sollozos de Helena trataban de ser acallados por los abrazos de su esposo, el comandante Jackson. Vamp se horrorizó al ver aquel fluido rojo salir de su amado-no...no puede ser...Scott...respóndeme...por favor...no...-abrazó el cuerpo con fuerza contra su pecho, las lágrimas de sangre brotaban sin poder ser detenidas.  
-SCOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOTTT!

_Let me be the only one  
to keep you from the cold_

Solamente asistieron tres personas al funeral: su hija, el marido de esta y el ser al que más amaba.  
Vamp portaba el ataúd él solo, no quería dejar que nadie más lo tocase y él podía perfectamente con el peso gracias a su fuerza sobrehumana.  
Caminó hasta donde habían puesto la lápida y depositó allí el féretro. El rumano abrió por última vez la tapa, en un acto que algunos podrían considerar masoquista; ahí estaba, el rostro del comandante, inerte, inexpresivo. Unas gotas rojas cayeron sobre una de esas mejillas cobrizas.

-Scott...al...al menos las últimas palabras que me dijiste...fueron las más hermosas que jamás podrías haberme dicho. Deberías...deberías haber mantenido tu promesa-sus labios se unieron por última vez a los del marine en un beso que trataba de demostrar todo el amor que sentía el vampiro.  
Jackson miró a su esposa Helena esperando ver como reaccionaba a esta muestra de afecto, pero ella ni se inmutó, conocía de sobras lo que sentían su padre y Vamp el uno por el otro, y lo respetaba...hasta lo consideraba hermoso, pero esa visión solamente hizo que sus lágrimas se avivaran.

_Now the floor of heaven is laid  
the stars are bright as gold  
They shine for you they shine for you  
they burn for all to see_

Vamp cerró la tapa del ataúd con cuidado, haciendo que este bajase poco a poco hasta el hoyo frente a la lápida por medio de un mecanismo; sus ojos se dirigieron al cielo de la noche, las estrellas brillaban como si fuesen bolas de fuego colgadas de aquella bóveda; el rumano sonrió tristemente ante aquella visión.

-Aquella noche...cuando me rescataste de debajo de los escombros...también brillaban las estrellas de esta forma; siempre vas acompañado de ellas, tanto cuando viniste como cuando te vas...ellas brillan por ti, Scott.  
El ataúd acabó de bajar; Jackson ayudó al vampiro a acabar el entierro, mientras, le hablaba:  
-Vamp...podrás vengarte de su asesino, de Solid Snake; te lo garantizo, de una forma u otra lo harás.

El entierro acabó, Helena y su marido se dispusieron a irse.

-Vamp...no vienes?-preguntó la mujer  
-No...ahora iré, vosotros adelantaos.  
Una vez que se hubieron ido, el rumano se quedo de pie frente a la tumba, mirándola fijamente.

_Come into these arms again  
and set this spirit free_

-Me dijiste una vez...que pasase lo que pasase estarías a mi lado...  
Vamp de repente notó como unos brazos lo abrazaban por la espalda; eran unos brazos cálidos, que conocía perfectamente; sonrió entre lágrimas.

-Y veo que no mentiste...verdad Scott?-se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar para salir del cementerio, pero antes de irse giró una vez más para ver la tumba, se puso en posición de firmes y llevó su mano derecha a su frente, en un claro saludo militar.

-Le amo...Comandante Scott Dolph...  
Los pasos del vampiro cada vez se alejaban más de la tumba y se acercaban más a su venganza...contra Solid Snake.

_It's love...It's love_

**R.I.P**

**Scott Dolph**

**196X-2007**

**Beloved father and courageous soldier**

**Vlad will love you forever**

**Because there is in all the world no greater love than mine.**

**Dedicado a Scott Dolph y al magnífico Vamp: porque vuestro amor pueda seguir consumándose en la vida y en la muerte.**


End file.
